


A Homage to St. Patrick

by Aishuu



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Community: chain_of_fics, Gen, Humor, Shipping is Optional, St. Patrick's Day, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly Short doesn't appreciate Artemis Fowl's indulgence of a traditional St. Patrick's day activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homage to St. Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after the end of Book 2.

He fled the scene before Holly could draw a weapon.

Artemis Fowl prided himself on his common sense. He was brilliant, which led him to be a coward when it came to facing personal danger. Intellectual challenges he could handle; he was not about to get into a physical fight. That was what he had Butler for.

"Come back here!" he heard a voice yelling. Holly sounded furious enough to volunteer him as a test subject for Foaly's next project.

Ever since he'd encountered the Fairy, he'd found himself being subtly changed. He wasn't a nice guy yet, but he could see the day when he'd actually be a decent human being. Part of his soul fought against it. He was Artemis Fowl the Second, and he was above the rest of humanity. 

But he hadn't been able to resist when Juliet had made a comment about celebrating St. Patrick's Day with real LEPrecons. Some male pride had compelled him to rise to the bait when she offered him a challenge. After all, there wasn't anything he couldn't do when he set his formidable intellect to it.

Stupid Juliet. Uncharacteristically stupid him. 

But it had made him smile those few seconds before Holly processed what he'd done. Maybe he was on the way to being a normal teenager after all. Seeing Holly, rubbing her rear after he pinched her, almost made this whole stupidity worth it.

"Get back here, mud boy! I'll teach you to pinch me!"

His temporary lapse of sanity had long since passed. There was no way he was going to let her catch him, not when she had all sorts of illegal LEPrecon devices and a willingness to use them. He might be a teenager, but he wasn't suicidal.


End file.
